20ThingsThatOnlyHappenInHarryPotterFanfiction!
by Honey-Usa-Chan
Summary: A list of 20 things that only happen in harry Potter fanfiction and A short one shot to go with it. Hopefully it will be funny :
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or anything apart blah blah 

In the bath totally bored and decided to write this down... Yes I write in my bath!

**20 Things that only happen in Harry Potter Fanfiction...**

**Hermione and Snape hook up in and a sordid affair begins.**

**HarryXDraco, RemusXSirius Slash happens (Though to be fair I love it)**

**Everyone is hot (Apart from Slytherins who all resemble trolls)**

**All the characters have A LOT of sex.**

**Snape is Harry's father. **

**HP characters go to forks and meet the Cullens.**

**Hermione has and affair with Draco..**

**Hermione has an affair with George.**

**Hermione infact has an affair with pretty much anyone. **

**When characters loose their virginity its always magical.**

**Sirius in a man hoe.**

**The most popular place to have sex in the astronomy tower.**

**HermioneXGinny pairing exists.**

**Mrs Weasley doesn't mind teenagers having sex in her house as long as she can plan the wedding. **

**Scorpious always ends up with Lily/Rose but never falls in love with anyone else.**

**Post DH no body parties in their common room but all head out to the room of requirement and throw a massive one.**

**Some body always gets pregnant at 15.**

**90% of the weasleys are in fact gay. **

**The Dursleys beat harry so he has to go live with Snape as nobody else in the world wants him. **

**It's not uncommon to find a portrait taking a potions lesson. **

Hope you like the list it's just a joke so we all know. Most of my favourite stories have these story lines in them!

The next chapters are one shots in which I will make a mini story line out of the list hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione and Snape hook up in and a sordid affair begins.**

**((Set during HBP))**

Hermione was upset, Ronald was once again snogging that vile girl Lavender Brown in a pathetic attempt to make her Jealous. The thing was she didn't even want him. She knew she would eventually settle for him because everyone expects it but he wasn't the one she wanted. She made her way to the prefect's bathroom and gave the statue the password "_united"_ She quickly walked in and was surprised by what she saw the man who was currently on her mind constantly and who stood there in a towel.

"Professor, I'm sorry I didn't realise you used the prefect's bathroom" She blushed in a very unflattering way and turned to leave.

"Granger wait, I was just leaving as you can see I'm done some one no doubt felt the need to stuff my private bathroom with dung bombs so this is a temporary thing until the smell goes. I would prefer it however if you did not mention this to anyone." He glared at her.

She couldn't look at him, but kept her gaze facing down ashamed at the heat emitting from her face. She had had a dream that began like this but ended when he took her virginity in the large bath surrounded by the large yellow bubbles that smelled of pineapple that she was awfully fond of.

"Is something wrong Granger?" He said while coming closer to her still in only a towel. She didn't know how to respond for if she said anything she would truly tell him of her deepest desire. Instead for a reason none of them ever did figure out she leaned in kissed him hard but in a way filled with passion.

That night not only did Hermione get to live her dream involving the pineapple bubbles she also began her affair with Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

2. **HarryXDraco, RemusXSirius Slash happens (Though to be fair I love it) **

Harry had snuck away from his common room to meet his lover, while he did love Ginny there was something inside of him telling his body that Ginny wasn't enough for him, he knew she was pretty popular, kind and a whole other bunch of stuff, but Ginny couldn't push all of his buttons. He knew his lover would never tell anyone about what they did when they were together because they had just as much to lose. His lover was the only one for him; even if they could never truly be together he could have him for a few stolen moments every now and then.

"I've been waiting for you, what took you so long?" His lover asked him while slowly undressing.

"I couldn't get away!" Harry answered before planting a kiss filled with love, passion and desire on Draco's cool soft lips.

xxx

3.** Everyone is hot (Apart from Slytherins who all resemble trolls)**

Hermione came into the common room in a foul mood, after being pranked by those ugly rejects. she gazed around at the filled room looking at how hot everyone was, it was hard being pretty in this school, though everyone else was they all faced ridicule from those few ugly students, those ugly students could not cope with hot sexy she was. It wasn't her fault she was stunning and they were dogs. She couldn't help being so pretty when they were so disgusting. They were all puss filled, spotty, fat, fashion missing losers. Those Slytherins were just jealous because they all looked like trolls.

xxx

4. **All the characters have A LOT of sex. + 7. Hermione has an affair with Draco..**

Rose and Scorpios were trying to be quiet; they decided to sneak into the room of requirement hoping it wouldn't be busy. They had already been into both of their rooms, the charms class, the great hall, the kitchens, hadgrid's hut and a number of other places but they were all occupied by other couples who like them wanted some "alone" time. They entered the room of requirement after asking it for a bedroom. They walked in already undressing each other to hear the sounds of giggles coming from the bed. The couple must of heard them and when Rose saw the couple she couldn't help but gasp "Mum?" Rose said in a shocked tone. "Dad?" Scorpios said at exactly the same time.

Xxx

**Three more off the list. I am determined to finish it eventually!**


End file.
